Insanidade
by nikax-granger
Summary: Um momento de insanidade de Draco Malfoy.


Antes de mais devo informar que me encontro no mesmo estado que o Draco xD mas adorei escrever esta short fic. Adoro o Draco louco desvairado que imagino :') é tão sexy!

A _itálico _temos o ponto de vista da Hermione e a **negrito **o de Draco. Divirtam-se e não se esqueçam de me deixar ainda mais feliz (com um review, sim?)

Beijinhos*

* * *

><p>Devia ser Inverno. Um vulgar dia chuvoso de Novembro. A chuva do lado de fora do castelo parecia uma bela paisagem de um quadro. Os corredores iluminados pelas tochas, que aqueciam o ambiente, pareciam demasiado longos e solitários.<p>

Os passos certos ecoavam pelo corredor que dava acesso à biblioteca. Um vulto distinguia-se no escuro… era uma figura nitidamente feminina, pois a cintura fina e os cachos rebeldes a caírem-lhe pelos ombros de forma rebelde denunciavam exactamente isso.

Hermione Granger caminhava solitariamente com os livros a pesarem-lhe nos braços. Outros passos fizeram-se ouvir atrás dela. A morena não olhou para trás, pois estava em Hogwarts onde era seguro circular sozinha à noite. Excepto se a pessoa que estivesse atrás respirasse de forma descontrolada e se os seus passos se aproximassem cada vez mais, poluindo sonoramente o local.

Num gesto rápido e brusco, Hermione girou nos calcanhares e vislumbrou a pessoa que tinha atrás de si. Um metro de distância separava-os. Apenas um metro. Hermione sentiu o olhar gélido perscrutar-lhe com intensidade. Nunca tinha visto os cabelos platinados de Draco tão despenteados em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts.

_Draco estava a olhar para mim. Não… ele estava a olhar através de mim. Aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados olhavam através de mim, gelando-me por completo. O silêncio era tão grande que eu poderia jurar que ouvia o coração dele bater… descompassadamente? Tentei falar, mas só consegui abrir e voltar a fechar a boca. Sentia-me tão idiota! Por que raio eu estava nervosa com a proximidade dele? Era só o idiota do Draco Malfoy! Mas ele parecia ligeiramente alterado do seu estado normal. Os olhos cinzas absorviam toda a minha eloquência e capacidade de raciocínio. _

** Pensei que seria capaz de me controlar. A culpa de eu estar ali era toda dela. Ao sair da biblioteca passou de rajada por mim, sem ao menos me notar, fazendo com que o vento trouxesse aquela abominável e, contraditoriamente, apetecível fragância a… flores? Como é que eu iria explicar o facto de estar ali a observá-la de tão perto? Eu estava a fraquejar diante dela. Mas como não o fazer quando aqueles olhos castanhos me fitavam com confusão? O que estaria ela a ver? Um Draco a fugir do sobrenome que carregava? Um Draco sedento por prová-la? Quase inconscientemente dei mais um passo.**

_Estava frente a frente com o diabo. Só tinha duas opções: encará-lo com a mesma intensidade ou virar-lhe costas e acartar com as consequências. Tentei decifrar o que os olhos dele me diziam. Era um mar repleto de emoções. Susteve a respiração e aproximou-se mais. Estava a ficar perigoso de mais, mas eu não me queria afastar. Queria sentir o hálito de mentol mais perto da minha face. A tocha iluminava-lhe o rosto e, embora eu soubesse que ele era o diabo, ele parecia um anjo caído do céu. A pele pálida e luminosa, o nariz perfeitamente desenhado, os olhos cinzentos e os lábios finos eram um belo cenário para contemplar. _

**A confusão parecia ter-lhe desaparecido do rosto e agora a Granger fitava-me com curiosidade. Parecia deslumbrada a observar-me e a morder o lábio inferior. Desejei penetrar-lhe nos pensamentos e saber o que ela estava a pensar naquele preciso momento. A pele morena parecia macia e eu estava desejoso por lhe tocar. Era tão errado e tão absurdamente necessário. Eu **_**precisava **_**de lhe tocar. Seria a pele dela tão quente como parecia? Os lábios teriam um gosto tão delicioso como o cheiro dos seus cabelos revoltados? Como eu queria tocar-lhe nos cabelos, senti-los entre os dedos e cheirá-los de perto!**

_Há quanto tempo estaríamos assim? O silêncio era o som mais adequado para aquele momento. Draco fitava os meus lábios e eu fechei os olhos por um instante. Quando os voltei a abrir, Draco estava a milímetros de mim com uma expressão de desejo e, simultaneamente, dor desenhada na face. Respirei fundo e voltei a inspirar o ar, inalando o cheiro delicioso do seu perfume. Quase que fiquei tonta por um segundo, mas Draco não me deu tempo de pensar nisso e colou os lábios finos aos meus. Começou com um beijo lento, mas rapidamente passou a ser um beijo mais desesperado…_

**Eu não precisava de estar a beijá-la com carinho e amor. Não era isso que estava em questão. Eu tinha de beijá-la com urgência e imediatamente explorei a boca dela com a minha língua. Senti fogo percorrer-me o corpo com o gosto dela. Uma das minhas mãos segurou na cintura fina e delicada da Granger, apertando-a com força contra o meu corpo. Malditos livros… eram um completo estorvo. A outra mão assentou-lhe nos cabelos volumosos como se quisesse amaciá-los mas, na verdade, só queria senti-los. **

_Continuamos a beijar-nos com intensidade como se o mundo fosse acabar dali a cinco minutos. O gosto dele deixou de ser um mistério para mim e eu senti a menta absorver-me. A língua dele explorava-me como se quisesse conhecer todos os recantos da minha boca. A urgência do beijo fez um formigueiro apoderar-se de mim e um desejo incontrolável de sentir o corpo dele mais perto. Entrelacei a minha língua na dele quando senti a mão dele na minha cintura, querendo a todo o custo colar os nossos corpos. Pela primeira vez na minha vida odiei os livros que estavam num dos braços. A minha mão livre passeava nas costas de Draco. _

**Ouvir a Granger a gemer baixo com o beijo levou-me a pouca sanidade que me restava. Puxei-lhe ligeiramente o cabelo, mostrando o desejo que sentia. Precisava de parar aquele beijo, eu sabia disso, mas como poderia fazer isso? Lutei contra os pensamentos que me passavam na cabeça. Era um fraco, porque tinha deixado que o meu estúpido desejo juvenil levasse a melhor. Eu merecia melhor que a Granger. Merecia algo puro. Mas ela era tudo aquilo que eu queria. A Granger tinha o cheiro que me deixava desnorteado e tinha o sabor viciante que eu provava naquele momento. **

_Eu poderia beijá-lo para sempre. Eu poderia agarrar-me ao diabo e fingir que ele era o anjo que desejava que fosse. Mas eu precisava de parar aquele beijo. Precisava de recuperar a minha capacidade de raciocinar e afastá-lo de mim. Não me podia deixar levar pela armadilha do diabo e ficar presa na teia consistente em que ele me começava a prender. De forma delicada e a muito custo terminei o beijo e permaneci de olhos fechados. Não queria ver o rosto perfeito e os olhos gélidos de Draco. Não queria admitir que estava a ficar louca e que o desejava mais do que qualquer coisa na vida. _

**Granger sempre fora a mais racional. Senti um vazio dentro de mim quando senti que descolava as nossas bocas. Fitei os lábios carnudos, tentando não parecer inebriado pelo beijo. Pareceu-me uma eternidade quando ela permaneceu de olhos fechados, querendo a todo o custo ignorar a realidade. Quando voltei a ver os olhos castanhos chocolate tive a certeza que acabara de cometer o erro mais colossal da minha vida. Eu deveria repudiar a Granger como se tratasse de um verme nojento. Eu deveria ter nojo e foi isso que eu tentei demonstrar quando dei dois passos para trás. Ergui a varinha na direcção dela e ouvi a respiração dela ficar ofegante. **

** Tive a certeza que estava a transparecer a loucura que sentia dentro de mim. Sentia o fogo que me queimava percorrer-me pelas veias como se o veneno se alastrasse pelo meu corpo. Como é que voltaria a olhar para a cara dela? **

** - O que é que estás a fazer… - a voz parecia-lhe morrer na garganta. **

** - Viste-me fraquejar... Tu vais ter de esquecer isto tudo. – respondi com a voz rouca. **

_- Eu… - só me passava pela cabeça que desejava lembrar-me deste beijo para o resto da vida. _

_ Só uma idiota como eu admitiria isso para Draco. Enrijeci o corpo mecanicamente. _

_ - Ficaste a saber o quanto eu te desejo. Mas agora vou ter de te alterar a memória. – aquela voz era melodia para os meus ouvidos e eu vi um lampejo de loucura irradiar-se nos olhos cinzentos. _

_ - Eu quero lembrar-me deste beijo para sempre. – embora me sentisse a maior idiota de todos os tempos eu tinha de lhe dizer, precisava de convencê-lo a deixar-me ficar com a memória inalterada. Era tudo com o que eu poderia ficar dele. _

_ Draco riu-se sem vontade e a expressão dele deixou de ser digna de um anjo caído. Ele era um autêntico demónio… _

**- Obliviate! - murmurei, apreciando a expressão triste desaparecer do rosto da Granger. **

** Virei as costas e segui pelo caminho, fingindo que nunca nos tínhamos cruzado. Fingindo que aquele beijo nunca tinha acontecido e fingindo nunca ter desejado a Granger. Afinal, fingir era uma das coisas que eu fazia melhor. Lamentei não ter ido mais longe… já que tinha tocado no impuro. **


End file.
